Shiba Zhijun
| birthday = August 17 | age = Unknown (over three hundred) | gender = Male | height = 6'4" | weight = 172 lbs. | eyes = Orange | hair = Deep-blue | blood type = A+ | unusual features = | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = | occupation = None | previous occupation = Lieutenant | team = None | previous team = First division | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Unknown (presumed to be in the or the ) | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = | status = Active | shikai = Dōtekisōran | bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Orijinaru Kibōsha (オリジナルきぼうしゃ, Japanese for "original candidate") is an elder and incredibly powerful shinigami that has been around for centuries. While still a member of the Gotei 13, Orijinaru was a prominent person in the , having been one of the division's Captain, , favored members. During the war against Sōsuke Aizen, Orijinaru was the third seat of his division. As the third seat, he participated fully in the winter war, having fought off the gillian-class menos being summoned by , as well as the reiryoku wolves created by . Sometime after Aizen's defeat and imprisonment, Orijinaru was promoted to the position of Lieutenant, although not much was heard about him during this time. After several decades of being the second-in-command to the Captin-Commander, Orijinaru was recommended for the position of Captain-Commander. However, once Yamamoto passed, his student, Madoka Mizuki, was automatically granted said position. This caused the Lieutenant to become incredibly jealous of the woman, which served to force the man into exile. As of late, Orijinaru has been planning to exact his vengence on Madoka, although it is unknown when he shall execute this plan. Appearance To be expected from a former member of the first division, Orijinaru is a fairly well-built individual, having toned muscles and broad shoulders. He is also of high stature; towering over many of his opponents. Despite this, he does not look intimidating, a tactic that he likes to use to fool the enemy. He was always seen with his spiky blue hair tied in a ponytail, with mutton chops and the beginnings of a beard appearing on his chin. Attire-wise, Orijinaru wore a modified form of the standard shinigami garb while in Soul Society: his shihakushō was a pale-brown instead of the usual black. Over this was a brown haori, which sometimes caused opponents to identify Orijinaru as one of the Captains of the Gotei 13. As for footwear, he wore the traditional sandals that so many shinigami wear. After his defection, Orijinaru drastically changed his appearance. Instead of keeping his hair up and out of his face, he now lets it hang on the sides of his face, which frames his cheeks better than it did up in it's ponytail. He appears clean-shaven, with the stubble from his earlier years now completely gone. As for his outfit, Orijinaru now wears a brown, rag-looking long-sleeved shirt with a ruffled collar. Pants-wise, he now wears a pair of pants that are the same colour as his hair, and similar to capris that are traditionally worn by women. The only piece of Orijinaru's appearance that seems to have stayed constant is his sandals, which appear to be the exact same pair he wore during his times as an "official" shinigami. It is unknown if they are, in fact, his old pair of footwear, but it is heavily speculated that this is fact. Personality During his time within the Gotei 13, Orijinaru was quite humble young man; never boasting or being arrogant about his abilities as a shinigami. Despite this humbleness, he is fully aware of his incredible abilities, but feels that bragging about such things only leads to defeat. Uncommon for shinigami, Orijinaru was an incredibly caring individual; he frequently pays a visit to the ghettos of the , where he hands out food, as well as clothing and the like, to it's inhabitants. Orijinaru has also been known to put other people's lives before his own, shown when he took a point-blank cero from one of the gillians Fūrā had summoned for the thriteenth seat of his division. When asked by the seated member why he did this, he told him that "your life is probably more important than my own." However, after hearing of the former Captain-Commander's will, Orijinaru's personality took a turn for the worst. Instead of his caring mindset he commonly displayed while still in Soul Society, he will go out of his way to kill an individual that he feels has disrespected him. Orijinaru also displays a liking for causing pain, as seen when he continued to stab a captured enemy after they had already given him the information he was interrogated said person for. Another complete three-sixty in his personality is that Orijinaru is no longer humble about his abilities; going as far as stating that he has "transcended that of all other shinigami." Because of this, his success rate in battle has been shown to suffer greatly; although he is still capable of defeating his opponent with relative ease if he doesn't boast about his power. When entering into the battlefield, Orijinaru's personality is more or less the same. Despite having very few changes, the transformations that are present are very dangerous. One of these changes is that he is incredibly cruel, to the point that he will torture an opponent for days on end. Orijinaru is also very cunning for someone of his arrogance, being able to plan out several different strategies and then quickly deduce which one will be the most effective in any given battle. Although he rarely has to lower himself to this, Orijinaru has been shown to fight dirty if he is pushed into a corner, but this is very rarely the case with the powerful ex-Lieutenant. Even though he is usually extremely cruel, he shown himself to be capable of empathizing with an opponent, but there are very few situations that he will reveal this. Category:Articles by Koukishi